Shaitlyn It's Mutual
by JBObsession
Summary: Hate is a strong word btu does it have a secret meaning? One SHot. Shane Caitlyn. R&R! :


I felt like taking a small break from my "Ten Years Later" So I've decided to write a one-shot. I have no idea what it's going to be about but stuff is running through my head. I think I might do a Shaitlin. (great idea!) So here is my first Shaitlyn. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock.

"I cannot stand you Shane Gray!"

"The feelings Mutual Gellar!"

"For the last time it's Caitlyn!"

"Does this face look like it cares?"

"You won't have a face when I'm finished with you!" I said as I launched myself at him.

"You're a psycho Caitlin! Get off of me!" The whole cafeteria looked around at us as I jabbed him with my desert spoon.

"Shane! Caitlin!" I got off Shane, it was Brown. He pointed towards the mess hall.

"Why do you always make me look uncool?" He said as he followed us.

"What are your problems?" Brown asked.

"**Shane has the biggest gob, he doesn't know when to shut up, he's always calling me Gellar and he can't stand the fact that unlike all the other crazy girls at this camp I hate his guts." **

"**She's always attacking me, I can't take it anymore she's always jabbing some kind of utility at me, I have bruises Brown Bruises, she's always single handedly picking me out, she attacks me and she has no brain she's insane!" **_(A.n. Stuff in bold is said over top of each other like Caitlin and Tess in the Movie)_

Brown held his hand up to silence us.

"Well aren't you two just the greatest of Chums. Seeing as you love each other so much you can take out the job of working together to clean the music room." Brown said. I gawped at him.

"You're not serious, I'd rather eat live maggots then work with him – better yet I'd rather be put in a room with Tess Tyler for a whole day."

"It's either that or you can work in the kitchen for the rest of camp."

"Kitchen." They said in unison.

"Great! Music room it is!" I gawped after him.

"This is all your fault Shane Gray and I am going to make you pay." I said darkly.

"What are you going to do? Jab me with your fork and slice with your knife? You don't scare me Gellar, I'll see you in the music room at seven."

"Fine."

"It's a date."

"In your dreams."

It was quarter to seven and I entered the dark music room and I couldn't find the light switch.

"Dammit." I walked forward and I tripped on something hard and fell into a bucket of something wet. Then the light went on and I found Shane standing there laughing uncontrollably. "I am going to rip out your insides!" I screamed.

"Cluck Cluck!" Shane said. I looked at myself and realized that I had falling straight into a bucket filled with paste and feathers, and Shane had set me up.

"I hate you Shane, I hate you like no person ahs hated someone before."

"You know you love me."

"I'd rather rip out all my hair." I said as I stood. I walked off into the storeroom and I pulled my jersey off. It was ruined. It was covered in feathers and glue. Not a good combination. I sighed and leant against the wall.

"It's quite cozy in here." Shane said as he entered the tiny store room.

"Shane will you just go away, for once in your life leave me the hell alone." I tried to move past him but he blocked my way.

"I know you don't really want that." He said. Maybe he was right – but I wasn't going to admit that. I gave in and then sat on the ground. "It stinks in here."

"I wonder why Shane? Maybe it's the fact that I smell like rotten egg and glue." He grinned.

"You've got to admit I did pretty well." I glared at him. "Well I did."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a chicken." I looked at him. "The feathers…" I looked away.

"Right." We both sighed at the same time.

"You're cleaning up all that mess."

"Um, no I'm not you're the one who made it, I had it all tidy in a bucket until you tripped over it."

"And you think that's my fault, Shane I am going to-"

"What? Peck out my brains and cluck, real funny Caitlyn."

"I hate you."

"I love you too Caitlyn." I looked at him. "Just like a fat kid loves cake."

It was a bit cheesy but funny, I'm surprised at the end product. Hope you enjoyed it!

R&R

Thanks!


End file.
